My Harem!
by carcinoGodhead
Summary: Summary: Rin Kaito Mikuo . . . A LOVE TRIANGLE! How will these two idiots get Rin, an average, teenage Kagamine's heart? How will Len deal with this? Read to find out! Rated T for Romance and Kaito's sexiness XD
1. Chapter 1

M-My Harem?!

Summary: Rin+Kaito+Mikuo= . . . A LOVE TRIANGLE! How will these two idiots get Rin, an average, teenage Kagamine's heart? How will Len deal with this? Read to find out! Rated T for Romance and Kaito's sexiness XD

Disclaimer:

Aiko (author): Hey guys! So yeah... I'm making this fanfic and making Rin the star... Just because shes freaking adorable!

Rin: o/o

Kaito: Hey! Back off shes mine!

Aiko: Kaito... I'm a girl... I don't like yuri...

Kaito: Oh... I though you were a boy XD

Aiko: DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE THIS A YAOI FANFIC MAKING THIS MIKUO X KAITO?

Kaito: NO! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Rin: *sweatdrop* Anyways... Aiko-chan doesn't own Vocaloid... If she did she would have made me Vocaloid #1

Aiko: Enjoy~!

~(ouo)~RIN'S P.O.V~(ouo)~

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes to be blinded by the sunlight, I slowly rose up of my orange, medium sized bed. I put on my fluffy "usagi" slippers and went to the kitchen. "Len! WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEAD!" I shouted from the kitchen as I cracked and egg and placed it on a pan with bacon slices. I heard a thump sound and saw Len with a big bruise on his head. "Riiin~?! Why did you wake me up so early~?" my twin brother complained. "Are you some kind of idiot for outer space?" I questioned, mocking him. "Maybe..." Len replied

"It's our first day of school today! YOU IDIOT!" I said as I stuck my tounge out at him. "Uh, Rin...?"

"What do you want, my idiot shota brother?" I said... Then I smelled a fiery burning scent in the air... I finally realized what hapenned "THE BACON AND EGGS ARE ON FIRE!" I yelled! "LEN! WHAT WILL I DO?!" I panicked "GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER YOU ORANGE FREAK!"

and that's how are usual mornings starts...

~(ouo)~LEN'S P.O.V~(ouo)~

"Ugh... Rin.. What would you do without me..." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck as me and Rin were walking to school. "Mehhh..." Rin mumbled as she played with the hem of her short, plaid skirt. "Hey Rin!" I waved my hands in front of her face "You there sis? EARTH TO RINNY." "Oh, what? Sorry Len, I was spacing out" Rin said jokingly. I sighed "We're here at school now Rinny~ I'll go ahead ok? See you later at lunch!" I said to Rin as I raced to my classroom to meet Mikuo.

~(ouo)~RIN'S P.O.V~(ouo)~

"We're here at school now Rinny! I'll go ahead ok? See you later at lunch!" Len said as he ran off. I was annoyed that he used my nickname "Rinny" I told him not to call me that at school! Suddenly I saw a flash of blue, recognizing what that was... It was Kaito's scarf! I called out "Kaito~!" The blue haired, ice cream-addict turned his back and greeted "Oh Hey there Rin-chan~!" "How're you doing Kaito?" I asked "I'm fine! Hey, you want to hang out at the ice cream bar that just opened?" I was thinking "Is he asking me out?" "Uh... Sure Kaito!" I replied happily. Then I saw him covering his blush with his scarf I gave to him when we were young. "Hey Kaito... Are you sick? Becasue your face is red" I placed my hand on his forehead then he became redder! I mean what is up with him?

"U-uh... I gotta go now Rin-chan! Bye!" Kaito exclaimed as he ran off.

Author's corner~!

Aiko: So? Did you like it?

Rin: Of course they did Aiko-chan!

Aiko: ^_^ I promise I'll make this story longer ok?  
Kaito: So do you see that Review button?

Len: Sure you do guys... Do me a favor and click that and review!

Aiko: No hate please!

Rin: Thank you for reading this~!

All: Until the next chapter~!


	2. Author's Note :)

Hey guys~! Aiko here! Long time no see XDD Well... This is not a chapter update so... IM SO FREAKING SORREH DDD: ; n ; It's been months since I have updated... DDD: FORGIVE MEEEE DDD: It's just that I'm very busy with school and I have to maintain my grades and stuff like that... I'll try to update if possible... And by the way! Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited and followed this story :DDD IM SO GRATEFUL :DD I DON'T REALLY DESERVE THE REVIEWS AND STUFF BUT YEAH! The next chapter will probably be out tomorrow or Saturday, so you guys just have to wait for what happens next! For the meanwhile stay tuned! Aiko, out.


End file.
